


OK Let's Be In Love

by Koofins



Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: Budding Love, Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, Idiots in Love, It'll get more raunchy and E rated as I make newer stuff, Lesbians, Multi, Non-Binary Lesbian, Non-Consensual Groping, Villain Dynamics, Villains to Heroes, and they were ROOMMATES, cursing, wlw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 03:44:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20575922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koofins/pseuds/Koofins
Summary: Daiyu and Cosma never forgot one of the most important villainous lessons imparted to them in Verified Illustrous Leaders of Evil University: never fall in love if you can help it.Which came many, many lessons after the first one all villains must learn. Which is that some rules are meant to be broken.





	1. Crashing the Villainous Function

**Author's Note:**

> So I've been sitting on this story for a while (the first two chapters were written two and one year ago), and finally decided Cosma needed to get some more love in the form of me being a shameless self-inserting heaux. This was when I first started getting into the show, so it might be a little bit off-canon.
> 
> WARNING: The following chapter contains non-consensual groping.

Villains weren't supposed to 'enjoy' things. They were supposed to take joy from things, in order to cause suffering to others. But the Verified Illustrous Leaders of Evil University attempted to allow their students some joys in life during the dying years of their youth.

She hadn't expected much, given that her date was chosen for her, and given who her date was. But she'd hoped for a little more.

Most of the night had been effectively and fully miserable with him. There had been no mutual affection from the moment she'd met Dominique Aguillard when he'd oozed into her life on the playground all those years ago. She could never erase the memory of him still reeking of diaper rash at the age of ten, and she still fancied a ripe smell about him even now. His personality was appropriately rotten, but in all the wrong ways.

He was in the middle of another one of his long-winded stories with their table mates (all his friends, none of whom she typically socialized with) when the music started back up again. Dom eyed her for a moment down the length of his long, greasy snout, and she could feel his stare roaming on her in a way that made her scales feel like they were caked in dirt.

"Mon Chéri, I do hope you'll forgive me for bein' too forward...."

It was all she could do not to roll her eyes as she shoved her untouched plate of steak (which he'd ordered) in front of him. As it always did when she needed to dodge his requests, the food served its purpose, and Dom scarfed down the steak without so much as breathing on any of his utensils. Arguably the cleanest pieces of the spread in front of him. She was glad he'd listened to her hissed warning she wouldn't be seen with him if he didn't use his napkin, which he'd tucked into the front of his shirt like a bib, and used to roughly scrub away chunks of steak and its juice from his muzzle.

She couldn't avoid facing the music for too long, however. After he'd swallowed the steak and one song ended, his friends began wandering back to their table, the gargoyle arguing with her gorgon companion as they returned. She caught a snippet of their conversation, hearing her own name and the mention of 'that dragon' being flung back and forth. By the time their four table-mates had reached them, Cosma was already on edge at the mention of someone she knew quite well.

"Cosma, we need you to settle this for us, once and for all." That would be Stella, the gargoyle, who shot her Jersey Devil boyfriend a quick glower. "Because someone doesn't want to 'be unfair.'"

"I-I-I'm just saying, we d-d-don't know all the-the-the details," her red-skinned date pointed out. His black eyes shot her a deeply apologetic look; out of the five of them, she disliked him the least. His least redeeming quality was his most prominent: that he would always cow to his girlfriend, so long as he could keep his own honor in tact. "D-d-don't drag me-me-me into this."

"Oh, pleasssssse." The serpentine captain of the Fearleaders rolled her eyes, which her snakes mirrored. "You're jussst afraid of that lazy hybrid who callssssss hersssself a dragon."

"I dunno, Middy, I saw Daiyu breathe fire once," 'Middy's' date, the only human in attendance to their table, pointed out. "Got scales, breathes fire, can fly? It's gotta be a dragon."

"'It?'" Cosma echoed, her cold, quiet echo bringing a quick silence over the five others. She caught the significant look that Stella and Middy exchanged, before they pulled their dates back to the dance floor again. As dread sank in her gut, feeling Dom's eyes on her again. She closed her own eyes, taking in a breath to excuse herself.

Before she could, however, strong webbed hands had grabbed her by the arms, pulled her out of her seat, and had her halfway to the rest of their soon-to-be graduating student body. Finally regaining her wits, Cosma let out an instinctive growl of warning, causing Dom to stop their forward momentum. With him behind her, she couldn't see him, but could feel the daggers he was glaring into the back of her head.

"Dominique," she said, equally as soft and dangerous as before, "let me go."

"Miz Cosma, you know I ain't got no ill intentions t'wards you," he said. Something about his tone made her scales feel even dirtier than before, and she went rigid when his hands eased up, only to slide under her arms, over her stomach to pull her back against him. His breath felt muggy against her neck, and the cricket stew she'd eaten hours before roiled in protest. As he continued to speak, she could smell his excitement spiking, and the outrage and shame she felt that she'd let him get this close had her frozen in place as one hand roamed up towards the neckline of her dress, and groped. "But I ain't gonna be shown up by some fuckin' wannabe who thinks they belong in this fuckin' school. Let me show you how a man can make you feel, mon petit lézard...."

"I. Am not. A LIZARD!" She didn't know what hit him by the time she felt the immediate headache following a telekinetic flare. But it was apparently enough for him to not only release her, but to fly backwards, and for all sound around them to die almost instantly. Cosma whirled on him, her body shaking with barely contained rage as colors flared in her vision, and she stood over Dominique's form on the floor. "Daiyu doesn't even have to show you up! Anyone with a brain can show you up, you slimy, disgusting pig! Don't you ever touch me again!"

"Fucking...bitch!" When he manage to roll onto his back to glare up at her, Cosma gasped at the damage she'd done to him. His right eye was swelling and turning darker by the second, but he still manage to peer at her through the swelling lids with venomous intent. "You're gonna hear from my fuckin' lawyer. We're gonna sue your family for everythin' you dirty worms fuckin' have. You hear me?!"

"Not much your lawyer can do when there's video evidence of you assaulting Ms. Cosma, Mr. Aguillard." Daiyu's voice was enough to make Cosma turn her back on Dominique, and she was silent for a moment as she wondered if her tears and magical flare up was making her see things. Before the parted crowd stood Daiyu Darkwind, wearing a tux and aviators, and holding a pocket cam-corder. Plucking off the glasses from bridge of her scaled nose, they pocketed the camera, smirking at both Dominique and Cosma. "Nice shiner, Ms. Cosma. I'd have done the job for you but I can see you beat me to the, hah, punch."

"Daiyu?! What....what are you doing here?!" It was difficult not to keep the relief out of her voice, which sounded weak to her own ears. Daiyu's eyes flashed dangerously, focusing on Dominique behind her before they gave Cosma a lopsided grin.

"Crashing your lame-o dance." As if she did own the place, ignoring the shouts of the student body and staff alike, the very-much unwelcome and ostracized dragon sauntered up to Cosma, and held out a hand to her. The sight of pink paw pads on black fur took Cosma back to when Daiyu had stood between her and an angry crowd more than ten years ago, offering her an escape she'd needed then. Now she was in the same position, offering Cosma a way out. "Wanna show these losers how real villains move?"


	2. Good Morning, Ms. Cosma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cosma reflects, and Daiyu delivers a wake-up call.

“I'll make you a deal.” Five words. Five words was all it had taken, all those years ago....

To ruin her life.

Daiyu Darkwind had been an ever-present thorn in her side from day one as a super villain on the rise. Before Cosma herself had spat her first flame, Daiyu had been there, rescuing her from the villains she now stood many rungs higher in the social ladder that ruled her life. They hadn't been exclusive item until after their university days, and she still didn't have a name for what they were. Especially not when Daiyu defected as a villain, and was denied entry before they'd even approached any heroes. Not that they'd ever wanted to. But Daiyu had been a target since then, and their paths would only cross on battle fields, it seemed.

There had been beat downs. Power battles. Sabotage. Attempted assassinations, destruction of each other's property. Typical Thursdays, really.

They'd been fools about it for a long time, but there had been times when they'd needed each other, when their mutual enemies teamed up. In those brief moments Cosma had felt the rush, the thrill of having an equal at her back, standing firm and tall and focused at her side. And then Daiyu would do something stupid like wink at her, or give her a kiss on the cheek, and Cosma would try to bite her head off after accidentally letting slip that she thought Daiyu had beautiful eyes.

While those times were rather confusing, nothing compared to when Cosma finally bested Daiyu in an unplanned, but fateful battle. She often wondered if she'd ever really wanted Daiyu to be a true villain like her, or if she had become fed up with how they'd become so...distant. Daiyu had always been a step behind her, which troubled her to no end, and had finally offered something that put her ahead of the curve.

“...what deal?”

“You know defeating a dragon gets you one wish, right? But did you know there's a way to get an unlimited amount of wishes? The heart of our magic grants one wish per individual, but if you capture that, if it's given willingly, you could have all the wishes you want.”

“...why should I trust you? You're likely to screw up the one wish, anyway.”

“I have always fought with honor, aside from a little mischief, Ms. Cosma,” Daiyu protested, angrily. And they had. Cosma had sighed, and gestured for Daiyu to continue. “This is the deal: take the heart. We seal it in a bond. In return, all I ask for is for you to renew the seal each morning. It's never going to be anything you do not ask for or want. So? One wish that I may fudge up, or an unlimited amount? Do we have a deal?”

The deal was struck. Cosma wasn't sure what she would lose if she never renewed the seal. But....the price that Daiyu asked for was never something she did not enjoy.

As promised.

“Do you always wear those heels in bed, Ms. Cosma?” Hearing Daiyu's voice stirred Cosma from sleep, and she glared blearily up at the dragon who'd invaded her room.

“How did you make it past the alarm system?”

“A mouse usually doesn't trip an alarm intended for grown women,” Daiyu pointed out. Cosma growled low in her throat and turned over on her couch, feeling the heat of Daiyu's gaze on her back. “You didn't answer my question. So I'm guessing you were expecting me?”

“You don't exactly adhere to a strict schedule, Daiyu. Why should I expect you?”

“Ooh, so you missed me. Shall I make it up to you?”

“Yes, by leaving. I have a busy day ahead of me so you should just see yourself out.”

“Ahh, but Ms. Cosma, the seal.” Cosma groaned and beckoned Daiyu over with a claw, and felt the dip of the cushions next to her when the dragon sat down. A warm palm squeezed her shoulder, and Cosma went a little stiff when she felt the dragon's warm nose brush her cheek. “I'm sorry to have kept you waiting, Ms. Cosma. I can set up an appointment next time, if you like.”

“Please. Don't.” Cosma shot her a glare. “I'm still making excuses for your last visit. Let's just get this over with.”

“Ohhh, but Ms. Cosma, it's so early and you're still so tired,” Daiyu purred. The sound of it and feeling the vibrations against her neck where Daiyu was nosing around playfully made her shiver, and it definitely wasn't out of disgust. “Let's not rush so early in the morning. Besides. I want to make up for lost time to you.” One clever hand had already loosened the tie on her robe, and slid down to rest on her stomach. “Today is about you. I'll do whatever you want me to do to you. That's how we'll renew the seal today. How does that sound?”

“....good enough, I suppose.” Cosma tried to sound nonchalant, but her body was already beginning to quiver with excitement. Her normally cold skin felt flush, and it was almost unbearably hot when Daiyu's hand slid down lower. Toying with the band of her undergarments, which cost more money than she'd ever admit to Daiyu.

It would only make them insufferably smug.

“Then guide me, Ms. Cosma, so I can say good morning to you properly.”

“A kiss would be a good start.” Daiyu chuckled as she propped herself up and over Cosma, their slit pupils glinting with mischief and longing before leaning down and covering Cosma's muzzle with their own.

“Good morning, Ms. Cosma,” they greeted. And as their hands moved just so, releasing all the tension from Cosma's body and peeling away all the titles and responsibilities for just a few hours, she wondered why she would have ever taken that deal. And realized she was ruined, for she barely regretted it during times like these.


	3. Nothin' Better

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before blowing up the moon, Cosma needed to release a little tension and regain her cool.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An AU of Villain's Night Out. Super AU. Some of the rules don't really apply in this universe. Really I just wanted an excuse for Daiyu to be Cosma's plus-one.

After setting off from the pier, an hour had passed by the time the party went into full swing. Toasts were made, gossip was spread, appetizers were served by Milliam's servants. Villains schmoozed, mingled and laughed as the night went on, the scent of expensive appetizers and alcohol an undercurrent to the salt of the ocean.

From the shade cast by overhang of the captain's deck, Daiyu watched, and the guests gave them a wide berth. Not that they minded. It was any wonder none of them had attacked Daiyu yet, but they supposed both their reputation and the fact that they were Cosma's plus one made them the least interesting person in attendance. The only one that held her own interest was engaged in deep conversation with their host, who was animated and companionable as always. While both pointedly ignored the rotund Boxman as he fought for their attention.

Actually fought for it. Sucker punched one of the other guests in the jaw. Chewing on the inside of their cheek was the only way Daiyu kept herself from laughing at that, though they couldn't hold back the strangled sound that slipped out.

Which, of course, Cosma noticed. The red eye shadow made her yellow eyes that much more dramatic as they cut to her, crimson clashing beautifully against her gold scales and the scaled collar piece she wore. Daiyu allowed themselves a smirk as the other woman gave them an exasperated look, shrugging minutely when Cosma gestured furiously at Boxman. When Daiyu gave no sign of moving from the bit of shade they'd been occupying, Cosma groaned, her heels striking the lacquered wood of the deck loudly as she stomped towards them.

"If you're not going to socialize, can't you at least do something about that idiotic Boxman?!" Cosma hissed when she'd reached the dragon. Daiyu chuckled, folding their arms across their midriff as Boxman slipped out of the situation he'd gotten himself into and promptly slid into another one. Daiyu's shorter companion ground her teeth as she glared daggers at him, watching as Cosma's fingers curled into fists held rigidly at her sides. "I thought you came here to enjoy the party, not watch that little goblin of a man make this party absolutely miserable."

"From what you tell me about these get-togethers, he's making things much more exciting." Daiyu grinned at Cosma as her eyes narrowed into burning purple slits, feeling the heat of the fire that danced between her jagged lips. Boxman really was getting under her scales. With a soft huff, Daiyu reached out and tucked a strand of Cosma's hair behind her jaw. "Dearest, you gave me an opportunity when I made a fool of myself in front of our peers. Look how I turned out." Smiling wryly, they leaned forward so their nose brushed one of Cosma's horns, Daiyu whispered, "I'm not asking you to give him a chance; I'll snap his neck if he touches you. But until then this is just what the rest of them deserve for the shit they put you and I through."

When they pulled away, Cosma's eyes were wide, her scales slightly flushed. Daiyu grinned, chuckling low and dark in their throat as she turned to watch Boxman and Professor Venomous as the latter attempted to smooth over whatever trouble the shorter man had just caused. A sudden pressure on the front of her dress was all the warning Daiyu got before Cosma hauled them bodily after her as she stormed around the corner. Daiyu was reminded yet again how despite being slightly shorter, Cosma was still incredibly strong, and the strength of her grip transferred from collar to the back of their neck as the dragon was hauled down into a fierce, bruising kiss.

Cosma's lips tasted like cigar smoke, expensive wine and her. Most importantly just her. With a moan somewhere between amusement and relief Daiyu sank into that taste, tongue rolling forward into their lover's mouth. The response was immediate as the smaller woman let out a playful growl, shoving her tongue back against Daiyu's. The curves of her breasts under the stiff leather of her corset pressed up against Daiyu's chest, forcing the air out of their lungs as slid their hands down Cosma's shoulders. Pulling up for air, Daiyu grinned and let out a breathless chuckle as their palms wandered lower, down the curve of her back and kneading Cosma's ass.

"Knew you couldn't resist my passive aggressive 'revenge' plots," Daiyu said, hissing as Cosma bit at their neck through the cloth of her high-collared dress. Her lover's tail shuddered and jumped when Daiyu's thumbs pressed against the sensitive underside along the hem of her tight slacks, and Daiyu grinned wickedly as they caught Cosma's eye. "Somebody's tense."

"I should have known bringing you was a mistake," Cosma said, her words entirely lacking ire or contempt; only mirth and thick with arousal. Her tongue traced the seam of Daiyu's lips, hands dragging up to gather fist fulls of bright green hair. "I feel like we're in VILE. U again, sneaking into that corner of the library that no one else ever seemed to notice...."

"Sorry I'm such a bad influence on you, dearest," Daiyu said. But weren't sorry, especially not when Cosma dragged them back down again, pressing her muzzle in deep. Daiyu kissed her for all she was worth, because she knew Cosma needed it, needed them, for more than just venting out her frustrations of a good night gone bad due to one uninvited guest. She needed this because while she had earned her position and reputation as one of the most powerful female villains in their generation and the next, she was still a woman. Daiyu was far from perfect for Cosma, and vice versa. Their bodies didn't fit just so against one another, they often fought over trivial disagreements and rarely slept in the same bed together. There was also the matter of her existing in the nebulous area of ex-villain and never-a-hero. But these moments they stole away, and all others, and anymore they could seize for themselves and each other were good enough. They filled up the spaces in between, the huge black vacuums in their souls closing up for just long enough that everything felt right.

But moments weren't meant to last. They were fleeting, and sometimes interrupted by others. As it was, they were interrupted by someone clearing their throat; as Cosma hastily pulled away, Daiyu turned to see Vormulax hovering beyond the corner of the wall, a blank expression on her face.

"Sorry to interrupt, lovebirds, but Milliam's finally pulled out the missiles." Vormulax gestured with a claw at both of them. "You two may want to pull yourselves together before you come join us." With that she ducked out of sight, back to join the rest of the party goers.

Another exasperated sigh pulled Daiyu's attention back to their lover, who had already finished putting herself back into a pristine state. Daiyu let out a low whistle, giving her a long once-over and earning an unamused stare from Cosma.

"I'm sure Boxman will find a way to ruin this, too," she said, closing the distance between them to smooth out Daiyu's clothes. As she preened them, Daiyu slid their arms around Cosma's waist, burrowing their muzzle into the crook of her neck. "You're making it difficult for me to make you presentable, Daiyu."

"You make it difficult for me to think," Daiyu grumbled, lifting their head as she let Cosma finish her work. When satisfied, Daiyu pushed off of the wall, turning to check if there were anymore onlookers. Cosma caught her again, pulling Daiyu into her side and leaning her head on Daiyu's shoulder. With a warm chuckle, Daiyu slid one hand up Cosma's back, the other reaching for her hand to interlace their fingertips. As they toyed with Cosma's hair, they mused, "You know, pulling me to a secluded part of the ship will set tongues wagging at this fancy little villain's party...."

"Let them wag," Cosma said, "this party could use a little more excitement." As she toyed with the hem of Daiyu's dress she continued, "After the fireworks are over, let's get back home quickly. I think I'll enjoy the after party much, much more."

"Oh, trust me, dearest. You will."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ....and then Daiyu turned into a giant dragon and they flew back to Cosma's mansion. The end!
> 
> Just kidding, but this is the last chapter I've got backed up. The next one will touch more on what Daiyu is doing in this universe, and that deal they struck up with Cosma. If anyone has any requests/suggestions/critique, let me know!


End file.
